Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Rolie Polie Olie Videos Disney Bumpers promo * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitement on the Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Join Us After the Movie *There's More Fun Coming Up Right After the Program. Join Us for a Special Rolie Polie Olie Animated Short. Then Be Sure to Look for Fun New Rolie Polie Olie Videos at a Store Near You Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day Episode Titles * "Un-Valentine's Day" Intervals *Stay Tuned as Pooh and His Friends Tell Their Version of the Three Little Piglets. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Three Little Piglets" Ending Credits * Produced by * Walt Disney * Television Animation * '"Un-Valentine's Day" ' ** Producers ** Ken Kessel ** Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director ** Ken Kessel ** Story Editor ** Mark Zaslove ** Director ** Terence Harrison ** Assistant Story Editors ** Carter Crocker ** Bruce Talkington ** Story by ** Jymn Magon ** Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by ** Carter Crocker ** Stephen Sustarsic ** Mark Zaslove * '"Three Little Piglets" ' ** Producers ** Ken Kessel ** Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director ** Ken Kessel ** Story Editor ** Bruce Talkington ** Director ** Terence Harrison ** Assistant Story Editor ** Carter Crocker ** Story by ** Carter Crocker ** Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by ** Carter Crocker * With the Talents of * John Fielder * Ken Sansom * Peter Cullen * Hal Smith * Michael Gough * Patty Parris * Tim Hoskins * Nicholas Melody * Jim Cummings * as Winnie the Pooh * and * Paul Winchell * as Tigger * Art Director * Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors * Joan Case * Mitch Rochon * Carole Beers * Robert Alvarez * Karen Peterson * Bob Treat * Storyboard Designers * Kurt Conners * George Goode * Bob Kline * Character Design * Leonard Smith * Key Layout Designer * Jim Schlenker * Background Styling * Paro Hozumi * Color Stylist * Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Director * Mircea Mantta * Assistant Producer * Barbara Ferro * Overseas Animation Supervisor * Dale Case * Talent Coordinator * Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by * Steve Nelson * Music by * Steve Nelson * & * Thom Sharp * Animation Production by * Walt Disney Animation * (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Post Production Manager * Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator * Barbara Beck * Production Assistants * Peggy Becker * Jeffrey Arthur * Wade Nasir * Managing Film Editor * Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor * Charlie King * Editor * Rick Hinson * Assistant Editor * Glenn Lewis * Track Reader * Skip Craig * Script Coordinator * Leona Jernigan * Archives Administrator * Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator * Karen Silva * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * 1989 The Walt Disney Company * All Rights Reserved Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" Episode Titles Hiding in Plain Sight * Written by: Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Tom Nesbitt Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Directors: Bill Giggie, Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric laherty * "A Little Hero" Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * "Binky's Birthday" Story Editor: Hugh Duffy * "Hiding in Plain Sight" Story Editor: Scott Kraft * Assistant Directors: Michel Magnan, Ron Migliore * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Fanny Le-Floch-Prigent, Tracy Nolan, Christine Revol * Production Assistants: Jen Glasser, Nadine Mombo * Script Coordinator: Alice Prodanou * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy/Anncr.- Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Space Boy - Kyle Fiarlie ** Bonita Beval - Elle-Ray Hennessy ** Binky Beval - Sunday Muse ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Baxter Beval - Philip Williams * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmund Chan * Script Coordinator: leah LePofsky * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Darin Bristow, Paul Cieniuch, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Lauren Laban, Benoît Lacoste, Anraud de Mullenheim, Fabienne Rivory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Marie Celaya, Xavier De Broucker, Nicolas Davbos, Christopher GèRon, Christine JoLens, Bernard LacRoix, Sarah Lellouche, Cyrille Martin, Phillipe PeNaud, Natalie Perre, Nicolas Porthais, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Robert Padovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Williams * Colour and Lighting: Paul Van Emmerik, Ian MacLeod * Still Image Artists: Gavin Boyle, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Daniel Abramowitz, David Altman, Andrew Bonar, Peter Giliberti, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Luis Lopez, Bill Pong, Allison Ryckman, Alex Stephan * Systems Administrator: Mike Reid * Animatic Editors: Dan Lee, Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Azed Mageed * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * PreProduction Editing: Terry Carer, Mark Grosicki, Curtis Henry, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Colin McMahon, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins * Director of Post Production: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Administrator: Ann McGuire * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguilar, Steve Henry, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Sound Editing: Rhythm Division, Mark Baldi, Steve Cooks, Jim Longo, Ferenc Szabo * Mix Operators: ian Baggley, Sean Pearson * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Tim Thorney, Peter Coulman, Tom Thorney, Carl Lenox * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf * On Line Editor: Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects Category:2002 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment